Merry Misty Island
Merry Misty Island is the nineteenth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Christmas is coming to Sodor and Misty Island and all the engines are very excited. The Search and Rescue Centre is being decorated, the Fat Controller's office is covered with sparkling lights, and Harold lowers in a Christmas tree. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand chuff out of the Misty Island Tunnel pulling flatbeds of Jobi logs. The logging locos are puzzled by all the decorations, so Rocky, Captain, and Thomas explain that they are decorating for a winter holiday party. Bash and Dash tell Thomas that they have never had a party on Misty Island because they never had any friends to invite. Thomas reminds them that they have lots of friends now and the logging locos go to Brendam Docks to deliver their Jobi logs. At the docks, they see Cranky with a special Christmas star. Cranky tells the logging locos that he is getting ready for a winter holiday party. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand want to hold their own party. Thomas overhears and offers to help, but the logging locos refuse his help. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand see some trucks full of Christmas decorations. Bash couples up to one of the trucks and the three logging locos puff away to Misty Island. On the way, they pass through Maron Station and invite Henry and Gordon to the party. Henry offers to help but, once again, the logging locos refuse. Soon, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand arrive at the Logging Station with their truck of decorations, but they do not know what to do with their load. Ferdinand suggests that they put the decorations on Ol' Wheezy. Soon, the log loader is covered in decorations. But the Logging Locos do not think it is enough, so Bash and Dash leave for Sodor once more. They tell Ferdinand to stay on Misty Island and look for a Christmas tree. Ferdinand looks everywhere and then finally finds what he is looking for at the Logging Pond. Back on Sodor, Dash couples up to another truck of decorations. On the way back to Misty Island, Bash and Dash pass through Maithwaite and they invite Toby, Percy, and the Fat Controller to their party. Percy asks if Bash and Dash need any help and again they refuse. Before long, Hee-Haw is decorated - just like Ol' Wheezy! Bash and Dash then inspect Ferdinand's "Christmas tree", which is actually a Jobi log! Then, the logging locos hear engine whistles. It is their friends from Sodor and the Fat Controller! But Ol' Wheezy and Hee-Haw start coughing and spluttering, sending baubles and bells flying everywhere! Ol' Wheezy picks up the Jobi log tree and tosses it into the Logging Pond. The Fat Controller is not happy - he is not having fun at all. The logging locos are sad, but all their friends offer to help make the party special. Thomas helps Ferdinand choose a Christmas tree, Cranky lends Dash his festive star, and the children give the logging locos a box of hand-made Christmas decorations. Later, the Fat Controller, dressed as Santa Claus, and the engines gather once again at the logging station for the Misty Island party. Bash and Dash thank everyone for their help in making it the best party ever! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Rocky * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Sir Topham Hatt * The Blonde-haired Boy * Rosie (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Maithwaite * Maron * Town Square * Misty Island * Brendam * Misty Island Tunnel * The Logging Station * Hollow Tree Tunnel * The Logging Pond Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the fourteenth season. * The episode was re-narrated for the UK to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays". Also, near the beginning of the original UK version, the narrator says "Sir Topham Hatt's office had sparkling lights." But in the re-narrated UK version, he says "The Fat Controller's office had sparkling lights." Goofs * When the engines whistle after agreeing to help the Logging Locos, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand's whistles are not heard. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fourteenth Series UK/US/AUS/China/Taiwan/Finland/Denmark/Norway/Sweden * Merry Winter Wish Gallery File:MerryMistyIslandtitlecard.png|Title card File:MerryMistyIslandUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:MerryMistyIslandNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:MerryMistyIslandRussianTitlecard.PNG|Russian title card File:MerryMistyIsland1.png File:MerryMistyIsland2.png File:MerryMistyIsland3.png File:MerryMistyIsland4.png File:MerryMistyIsland5.png File:MerryMistyIsland6.png File:MerryMistyIsland7.png|Sir Topham Hatt's office at the Search and Rescue Centre File:MerryMistyIsland8.png File:MerryMistyIsland9.png File:MerryMistyIsland10.png File:MerryMistyIsland11.png File:MerryMistyIsland12.png File:MerryMistyIsland13.png File:MerryMistyIsland14.png File:MerryMistyIsland15.png File:MerryMistyIsland16.png File:MerryMistyIsland17.png File:MerryMistyIsland18.png File:MerryMistyIsland19.png File:MerryMistyIsland20.png File:MerryMistyIsland21.png File:MerryMistyIsland22.png File:MerryMistyIsland23.png File:MerryMistyIsland24.png File:MerryMistyIsland25.png File:MerryMistyIsland26.png File:MerryMistyIsland27.png File:MerryMistyIsland28.png File:MerryMistyIsland29.png File:MerryMistyIsland30.png File:MerryMistyIsland31.png File:MerryMistyIsland32.png File:MerryMistyIsland33.png File:MerryMistyIsland34.png File:MerryMistyIsland35.png File:MerryMistyIsland36.png File:MerryMistyIsland37.png File:MerryMistyIsland38.png File:MerryMistyIsland39.png File:MerryMistyIsland40.png File:MerryMistyIsland41.png File:MerryMistyIsland42.png File:MerryMistyIsland43.png File:MerryMistyIsland44.png File:MerryMistyIsland45.png File:MerryMistyIsland46.png File:MerryMistyIsland47.png File:MerryMistyIsland48.png File:MerryMistyIsland49.png File:MerryMistyIsland50.png File:MerryMistyIsland51.png File:MerryMistyIsland52.png File:MerryMistyIsland53.png File:MerryMistyIsland54.png File:MerryMistyIsland55.png File:MerryMistyIsland56.png File:MerryMistyIsland57.png File:MerryMistyIsland58.png File:MerryMistyIsland59.png File:MerryMistyIsland60.png File:MerryMistyIsland61.png File:MerryMistyIsland62.png File:MerryMistyIsland63.png File:MerryMistyIsland64.png File:MerryMistyIsland65.png File:MerryMistyIsland66.png File:MerryMistyIsland67.png File:MerryMistyIsland68.png File:MerryMistyIsland69.png File:MerryMistyIsland70.png|Ferdinand with his Jobi log Christmas tree File:MerryMistyIsland71.png File:MerryMistyIsland72.png File:MerryMistyIsland73.png File:MerryMistyIsland74.png File:MerryMistyIsland75.png File:MerryMistyIsland76.png File:MerryMistyIsland77.png File:MerryMistyIsland78.png File:MerryMistyIsland79.png File:MerryMistyIsland80.png|Bash and Dash with Toby File:MerryMistyIsland81.png File:MerryMistyIsland82.png File:MerryMistyIsland83.png File:MerryMistyIsland84.png File:MerryMistyIsland85.png File:MerryMistyIsland86.png File:MerryMistyIsland87.png File:MerryMistyIsland88.png File:MerryMistyIsland89.png File:MerryMistyIsland90.png File:MerryMistyIsland91.png File:MerryMistyIsland92.png File:MerryMistyIsland93.png File:MerryMistyIsland94.png File:MerryMistyIsland95.png File:MerryMistyIsland96.png File:MerryMistyIsland97.png File:MerryMistyIsland98.png File:MerryMistyIsland99.png|The logging locos at the town square File:MerryMistyIsland100.png File:MerryMistyIsland101.png File:MerryMistyIsland102.png File:MerryMistyIsland103.png File:MerryMistyIsland104.png File:MerryMistyIsland105.png Episode File:Merry Misty Island - British narration|UK Narration File:Merry Misty Island - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video